The Unity Trilogy: Saga 1
by Hayato Matsuni
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!!! In the year 2010 there were the Digital Wars where the holy digimon Qinglongmon battled Hadesmon, a digimon of equal strength, and defeated him. But Hadesmon has cheated death and now seeks revenge.
1. First Encounter

I do not own digimon.

Please keep in mind that this story has nothing to do with the 01, 02 or Tamers adventures.

**__**

The Unity Saga (Part 1)

Chapter 1:

__

First Encounter

Background

In the year 2010, there were the Digital Wars. Since the internet was first created viruses and corrupted information created a mountain of bad data, which in turn created the most horrible digimon imaginable. By 2010, the amount of negative data almost equalled that of the positive data, so the corrupted information decided to revolt and claim the Digital World for themselves. Qinglongmon (Azulongmon's japanese name) gathered the bravest and most noble digimon against his adversary Hadesmon. Qinglongmon, white and bright, and Hadesmon, black and dark, were two large dragon digimon about equal in strength, and whose bodies clouded the sky because of their emmense size. The Digital Wars carried on for 5 years without any hope of letting up anytime in the future. Hundreds of thousands of digimon, vaccine and virus, were destroyed during the war. Also, Hadesmon devised a strategy for taking over the Earth and enslaving all humans. If he couldn't have the Digital World, then he would take over the human world, and the Digital World would fall soon after. As a last ditch effort to stop the slaughter, and save humanity, Qinglongmon called for children of Earth to help turn the tides of battle. They succeeded, and all the evil digimon were sent to the Dark Digital Realm: a sort of purgatory created by Qinglongmon that existed between Earth and the Digital World but didn't have access to either worlds. When this happened, corrupted data on the internet vanished and the Digital World became peaceful and once again flourished with life.

However, before Hadesmon was completely banished, he purposely transmitted a minute piece of his own data onto Qinglongmon, and Qinglongmon without knowing brought this little piece of viral data to the Digital World, where it detached from the white dragon. Hadesmon's data, now calling itself Darkmon, picked a very secluded area of the Digital World and stayed there for years and years without anyone knowing it was there.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Darkmon served as a gateway to the Dark Digital Realm, and when it felt the moment was right to strike, he brought a champion virus digimon into the Digital World after there had been no viral digimon for years. The champion's objective was to kill as many digimon as he could so that when they were destroyed, it would absorb the destroyed digimon's data and after doing this countless times, become the complete Hadesmon again and seek revenge on Qinglongmon. It wasn't going to be easy. At this point he was only strong enough to send champions from the Dark Digital Realm, but it wouldn't be long before ultimates would be able to come through, and then it would just be a matter of time....

Qinglongmon, after sensing evil digimon in this time of peace, realized what he had inadvertently caused and sent for six new children to enter the Digital World and stop the chain of events that would eventually lead to Hadesmon's resurrection and another Digital War. Since Qinglongmon didn't know where or when these evil digimon were going to strike, and to protect himself, he sealed himself in the Unity Stones, and could only be released when the six children come together as a team and unite the stones in search of his wisdom, or when Hadesmon had finally been vanquished.

And it just so happens that the six children have just arrived in the Digital World....

Darkmon awoke from his deep hibernation, sensing a rip in the Digital World. This could only mean one thing....

The black mass of data turned to his left. "The children have arrived..." he said with a cold, raspy voice. 

Out of the darkness, Mephismon emerged. Cold red eyes, a white ghost-like face. The fallen angel digimon kneeled down to Darkmon, lowering his head to the ground. He then picked himself up and began to speak: "Tell me again why I shouldn't just destroy you now and load your data so I can digivolve...."

If Darkmon had a face, mainly a mouth, he would've smiled then. "Because I am not normal data. I'm more like a virus. If you were to load me, I would poison you. In the end, you would die, and I would load _you're_ data. But you don't have a death wish do you Mephismon?"

Mephismon lowered his head. "I'm sorry master. It's just that....well....I'm not used to serving something so helpless. I almost found it hard to believe that you were once Lord Hadesmon. But you are far more viral than any digimon I've felt. I'm....sorry."

"You worry too much my boy. Besides, I need you to look after me as my source of protection. Although no digimon can harm me, those Chosen Children may be able to. And I'm helpless against them. That's why we must strike now and quickly."

"Are you ready for the release my lord?"

"I am," Darkmon said as he stretched his blob-like body to the limits of its consistency. Mephismon covered his soulless face as a blast of purple light filled their entire environment. The digimon then walked over to the new portal which lead to the Dark Digital Realm. He took his staff and called out: "AWAKEN KNIGHTS OF HADESMON!!" As he did, roars, howls, banshee like shrieks filled the air. Mephismon looked down to see a pool of destroyed evil digimon, their soulless data floating around like tortured ghosts. A moment later, five of them began to glow and rose up through the portal into the Digital World. 

Mephismon smiled. "You are the warriors of Hadesmon. Your mission is very important and may cost you your lives, but it must be done nonetheless. Go! Find the Chosen Children and the Chosen Digimon! And when you do, kill them! Kill them all! As quickly as you can!"

File Island.....

"C'mon Katherine. You can do it. Wake up. Wake up. You're hallucinating. This is a dream..."

Katherine Ugami (Japanese/American, long blonde hair, 14 years old, wearing a pink jumpsuit) has been chanting the same words over and over again for the past ten minutes. Because ten minutes ago, she was in her mansion exercising with the Taebo workout. She'd been at it for an hour when she began to tire. She went to the door, grabbed a towel, closed her eyes, and cleansed her face of sweat. Then there was a huge burst of light. When she removed the towel from her face and opened her eyes, she realized that her entire environment had changed. She was no longer in her five million dollar mansion, but was now in the heart of a jungle. Fronds, palm trees, thick foilage, and steamy temperatures blanketed her. She couldn't speak. She was frozen in shock. But instead of panicking, she calmly sat on the damp ground and began telling herself this was a dream. She believed she'd passed out from exhaustion after working out so hard, and she was convinced that this was a dream and that any minute now, she'd wake up and be sipping on a cool glass of her mom's home lemonade. But, there was just one problem....

"WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP! DAMMIT KATHERINE! WAKE UP BLAST IT! WAKE UP!!!"

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

A carrot-top teenager with a hidious expression on his face burst through the foilage and caught Katherine completely by surprise. The blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs and almost ran away, until she realized that he wasn't a Tyrannosaurus Rex and she wasn't in Jurassic Park. The red-haired, freckle faced teen boy then rolled on the wet ground bursting into laughter. Tears streamed down his eyes as he pointed to the blonde teen who he'd just scared the living daylights out of and was now gasping for air.

"Man....I'm sorry...hehehe....that I scared you. But...haha....you should've seen the....look on your face...hahaha. Talk about a deer in front of headlights. Man, I wish I had a camera..hoohoo."

Katherine was still in a state of shock. How could this be? It was impossible to be scared in a dream. She should've woken up. And where did this boy come from? There was only one explanation. This place was real. Not an illusion, but real. And so was the boy in front of her. 

Samuel Ohnishi (Japanese/American, wearing a cherry red basketball jersey, fourteen years old) faced the other way and yelled, "Hayato! I found someone!" He then turned back to Katherine who finally picked herself up from the ground and introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Sam. Nice to...make your aquaintance," he giggled. 

The blonde girl gave Sam a very cold look and looked straight into his eyes as she said, "If you ever do that to me again, I'm going to hit you so hard that for the rest of you're life, you'll be laughing out your ass. Got it?"

Sam, with a misplaced look on his face replied, "Well that's one way to say thank you."

Katherine looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me? I don't remember hitting you with a stupid stick. But did you just say I should be _thanking _you for scaring me half to death??"

"No. For finding you. Listen Barbie, if I hadn't heard you talking to yourself out here in the woods, we would've left you stranded here. We were just about to leave."

"No offense, but I think I'd be better off on my own. In the couple of minutes I've known you I can already tell you're a jackass."

Samuel absorbed that blow to his pride, cleared his throat and began. "Listen, we obviously started on the wrong foot here. My name is Samuel Ohnishi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand of friendship and gave Katherine the biggest smile he could make. 

Katherine, slightly frightened, then said, "Congratulations carrot-top. Now I think you're stupid _and _ugly. Look, enough with the pleasantries. Didn't you say there was someone else with you?"

Samuel turned his smile off, put his hand away, and waved good-bye to what was left of his ego as he guided Katherine through the foilage.

"I don't want to build false hopes so I'll tell you now. I have no idea where we are or how we're going to get back home." 

"Have you tried wishing upon a star?"

"Kiss my butt Reiko."

"Ooooooo. Wait till I tell mom you said the "b" word."

"Wait till I tell mom I lost you in a jungle in the middle of nowhere. But don't worry. She probably wouldn't miss you too much."

"Shup up Hayato."

"And if push came to shove, we can always buy a chimpanzee to take your place. Noone'll know the difference."

"I got your chimpanzee right here," Reiko Matsuni (ten years old, shoulder length black hair, Japanese) threatened while shaking a balled fist at her older brother.

"Well. Can't argue with that," Hayato Matsuni (fourteen years old, short black hair, Japanese) said with a crooked smile. He was really impressed with how his sister was handling herself. They'd been in this world about half an hour with no explanation for how they got here or if they'll ever get back home. But instead of panicking, his sister was keeping a cool head, as if everything would be alright. Then again it might be because she's young. He on the other hand always maintained a cool head. He guessed that's where she gets it from. Besides, someone had to.

A moment later, Sam and Katherine made their way through the wet foilage. "Gee. Took you long enough," said Hayato.

"Katherine, I'd like you to meet Reiko and her older brother Hayato." Samuel stated.

"Hi." Reiko exclaimed cheerly. She extended her hand for a friendly shake, but Katherine, without even looking at her, just walked in the opposite direction and sat at the stump of a tree. 

"The heck's wrong with her?" Reiko asked.

Sam grabbed Hayato's arm and took him into a corner away from Katherine so she wouldn't hear what he was going to say. "So, whadaya think? Is she nice or what?" asked Hayato.

Sam looked back at Katherine still sitting at the tree stump and nodded his head in a dissapointing matter. "I'll say this," he began. "There's a word I like to use to describe people like her, and it rhymes with "itch."

Katherine didn't show it, but she was very thankful to be seeing other people in this strange world. At least this meant that if she was kidnapped by aliens, she might have time to escape after she gladly gave the carrot-top kid over to them . She really just hoped she wouldn't be stuck with these people for too long. She wasn't what you'd call a "people-person."

The blonde heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around, looked up, and saw Hayato standing over her with a small smile. "Listen, we're about to take a walk and see if we can get out of this jungle. Maybe see if there's any intelligent life anywhere. You're welcome to tag along."

Katherine, after staring at Hayato for a few seconds, finally spoke: "How'd you get here?"

"Sam, Reiko and I were on our way to school. We're crossing this street that's packed with traffic. Then, when we blink our eyes, all the cars are gone, and this lone school bus starts coming at us at ludicrous speed. Before we have time to think, we shut our eyes, thinking we're gonna get hit. Then there's this bright flash. When we open our eyes we end up on the movie set of George of the Jungle. Bizarre huh?"

Katherine realized that his story wasn't too far off from her own. Very similar in fact. She finally got up from the stump she was on and looked Hayato in the eye. "Okay. Listen Hayamo..."

"That's Hayato..."

Katherine beamed him a cold look, as if he'd just done the stupidest thing in the world by interrupting her. "I'll let you know when I start to care. As I was saying," Katherine began to speak loud enough for Reiko and Sam to hear. "From here on out we'll be following my rules and doing as I say, since I'm obviously the smartest one here. Just stay behind me and please don't speak to me unless you're bleeding to death alright? If you say anything to me, especially anything stupid, I'll make you cry. Got it?"

The blonde then began to walk through the jungle in search of some answers to them being here. But when she turned around, noone was behind her. Instead, she saw Sam, Hayato and Reiko in a group huddle. 

"Contemplating my fate," Katherine said to herself

"What? Why not?" Reiko asked.

"You know why not Reiko. We can't just let her walk off into the woods alone. What if we go one way, stumble upon some kind of alien transporter that can take us back home, while she's still wandering around? And worse, what if _she _stumbles upon a way to get home while _we're _still wandering around?" explained Hayato.

Samuel put on his thinking face. Reiko and Hayato looked at him as the tie breaker. After a few seconds he spoke: "Man........I still think we should leave her."

"Me too!" Reiko joined.

"Look! We're not leaving her! Get over it! If thinking she's in charge is the only way for us to stay together then so be it. Besides, you don't have to do what she says. Just ignore her." Hayato said.

"You're too nice sometimes Hayato....." Reiko pouted.

"I know. I know. I really wouldn't mind leaving her either. But we have to do the right thing."

"And if she does have words, she'll have to deal with me." Sam stated fearlously.

"Shut up man. You know you wouldn't do anything. Remember that girl Samantha who kicked you while you were bending over to pick up your school books?"

"Dude, she ran away while I was recovering. Besides this girl's different. She's a girl I'd actually _want _to hit."

About fifty yards away the three of them could hear Katherine's voice: "HEY! THE MORON MEETING IS OVER! LET'S GO ALREADY!"

The three of them just looked at her with cold eyes. Reiko spoke: "I wouldn't mind taking a whack at her myself."

"Let's go." Hayato said as he emptied his bookbag of his school textbooks. Hopefully they'd find some fruit or something in this crazy place. 

Samuel gladly chucked his Algebra and World Geology books into a murky river. "Never to be seen again," he said proudly. 

The three of them then joined Katherine as they carefully followed her through the warm jungle.

__

to be continued.....

****

Next Chapter: Two more Digi-Destined and everyone gets their digimon.....


	2. Greetings

The Unity Saga (Part 1)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Greetings  
  
  
  
The Digital World's Arctic Region....  
  
The two young Penmon were enjoying a comfortable swim in the arctic ocean, the only thing that connects them to the rest of the Digital World. Their arctic region was somewhat isolated; for the Penmon, along with some other digimon species, were the only one's who could survive in these extreme northern climates. Other digimon would surely die of cold in a matter of days in this part of the Digital World, meaning that they haven't had visitors in a long time. But they were all very happy. There were plenty of fishmon (digital fish) that were caught and eaten every day, and at the very end of their northern region was Winter Mountain, where the only green plants and fruits within a sixty mile radius could be seen. Plants grew in abundance over on that island, meaning that the Penmon would never go hungry.  
  
There used to be a problem though. Parents tell their children about the dreaded Seadramon that used to rule the waters of this land. Before the Digital Wars, he would come twice a year to feast on Winter Mountain's harvest. If he was not satisfied, then he would ravage all the homes of the arctic region and satisfy the rest of his appetite by eating the children of the household. These were dreaded times, as families sometimes decided to either not have children, or take their chances across the ocean, which was a mistake because their penguin-like bodies were most suited for the cold. It should also be mentioned that these families were never seen again, most likely eaten alive by the Seadramon.  
  
But since the defeat of Hadesmon and all evil digimon by Qinglongmon and the Chosen Children, Winter Mountain, not to mention the entire arctic region as a whole, was more than safe to do as they wish. No more hiding. Now their children can grow up happily and in peace.  
  
  
  
"What'cha lookin' at Billy?" said Charlie Penmon as he watched his friend stare out into the open ocean.  
  
Billy Penmon climbed out of the ocean and stared at his friend. "Y'know Charlie? One day I'm gonna swim across this ocean, and I'm gonna meet new digimon. Maybe I'll be able to convince some of them to come live out here with us. I'm sick of seeing the same digimon all the time. I wanna see some Angemon, some Tyrannomon, and some Cyber Dramon! Whadaya think?"  
  
"I think I musta hit you too hard with that snowball yesterday. Ever since then you've been acting all weird, talking about going to see the world. Don't you remember the stories? Penmon who go out into the ocean never come back alive."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah...." Billy agreed with his companion. But even though he'd never seen other digimon besides Penmon, he'd heard enough stories to know that they exist. God forbid, but it'd probably be really cool to see a Seadramon; while he wasn't destroying everything in his path.  
  
The door of Billy's house opened then and his mother stepped out of their little ice house on the berg: right next to the ocean. "Billy, could you go and pick up some fruit from the mountain for dinner?"  
  
Billy turned around. "Will you pay me?"  
  
"Do you want to go hungry tonight?"  
  
"Okay mom," agreed Billy as he challenged Charlie to a race up the half a mile high mountain. "Last one up the mountain has to take a hot bath!"  
  
"Don't even joke dude. Even a luke warm bath is murder...."  
  
  
  
They gathered at least three of every fruit they could find in harvest on top of the mountain. The food was gathered in a large bag which was then put onto a sleigh so they wouldn't have to carry it all the way down the mountain. After that the two boy Penmon prepared to go back down the mountain.  
  
That's when Charlie came up with a great idea. "Hey Billy, let's sleigh ride down the mountain!"  
  
Billy, who thought that was an excellent idea, was the first in the sleigh. Charlie was at the end to give the sleigh a push and down they went. The two of them screamed the entire time. As the rushing cold air blew at their furry bodies, the boys realized that it was hard to keep their eyes open, for small snowflakes constantly smacked into their eyes. And the wind, it felt so good. And they were going so fast; almost as if they were flying. This was so much fun! Billy could've kicked himself in the rear for not thinking of this sooner!  
  
When the ride was over and they had reached the base of the mountain, the two Penmon couldn't stop themselves from laughing.  
  
Charlie, with tears in his eyes and out of breath from screaming and laughing, was the first one to speak, "Hey man......let's.....do that a....gain."  
  
Billy, also winded, gladly agreed with his friend. "But first...let me give these fruits to my mom alright?"  
  
"Alright. I'll be right here," said Charlie with a smile.  
  
  
  
Billy, excited about his next mountain sleigh ride, hurried as fast as his little legs could carry him. After he made the final turn around a hill, he called out, "Hey mom! Here are your fruits! Billy and I are going back up the -." But there was no answer. In fact there was nothing there. Billy's house was gone. Vanished. In fact, all the houses that resided on this particular iceberg were gone. He walked up to the space where his house used to be. He noticed the large chunk's of broken ice and snow that used to be his home. Everything his family owned had been buried beneath the ice. His family. Where was his mom? His dad? He then saw the most gruesome thing he'll ever see in his life. A trail of red blood, perfectly clear in the white snow, came from his shattered house and went into the ocean. A high-pitched scream emerged from Billy's belly and into his throat, but couldn't come out his mouth. He then realized what happened. His family had been attacked.  
  
  
  
Billy ran as fast as he could back to Charlie. To warn him. But he couldn't speak. He was too frightened. And when he finally reached the base of the mountain, he saw Charlie, scared stiffless. He was staring at something. Something that turned his blood into ice. Billy looked to the left of Charlie and about thirty feet away was the head of a monster. The monster he'd been taught to have nightmares of for the rest of his life.  
  
Charlie stared directly into the monster's eyes. They were talking to him. They said, "If you move, you die."  
  
Billy called out Charlie's name at least twenty times, but no sound came out. He knew what was about to happen, and there was nothing that could be done. Finally, he fought back his tears and screamed at the top of his lungs, "CHARLIEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Even though the sound was loud enough to wake the dead, Charlie only faintly heard him. He slowly turned to face Billy. That's when Billy read Charlie's eyes. They said, "he's going to kill me isn't he?" That's when he realized that the only chance he had was to run. He slowly lifted his leg, and shifted his body towards Billy.  
  
"CHARLIE! DON'T! MOVE!"  
  
But it was too late. Once Charlie's foot touched the ice once more, the monster lifted his gigantic head in an earth-shattering roar. He then charged the young Penmon, eyes bulging. Mouth open.  
  
"Charlie.....no......"  
  
The last thing he remembered seeing was Charlie being swept up by the monster's gigantic mouth, like fish being caught in a net. Charlie's killer then turned in his direction, and with a hiss charged toward Billy. At that moment, his entire world shrunk to the size of Seadramon's mouth.  
  
  
  
File Island…  
  
They'd been walking through the jungle now for about an hour and a half. Still no signs of intelligent life besides themselves, plus Hayato estimated that they had maybe two to three hours of sunlight left. Then would begin the arduous task of finding someplace to sleep where they actually felt safe; but how could you feel safe if you may not even be on planet Earth anymore? Not only that, but they'd been walking in silence the entire time. This was mainly because none of them wanted Katherine to shoot off her mouth again, but they knew she would if she were given the opportunity.  
  
The good news was that every twenty minutes or so, they would pass a fruit tree. They would then take the time to stock up on bananas, grapes, mangos, oranges, and any other delectable they came across, so at least now, if they died, it would be by an alien devouring them, not by hunger.  
  
Everyone, minus Katherine had a backpack to carry. And they had to stock up heavily, for they didn't know when they'd pass another fruit tree. This was fine for Samuel and Hayato, but after walking for so long, Reiko began to tire a little bit. In fact, she started to fall slightly behind the group. Hayato had been wandering in thought for the past twenty minutes, and hardly noticed that his little sister was no longer in front of him. He turned around to see Reiko, dragging one foot in front of the other as if a balled-chained was attached to her ankle.  
  
"Reiko, are you alright?" asked her brother.  
  
"Gee. Thanks for finally noticing, bro. And no. I'm not alright." Reiko shifted her backpack. "This bag gets heavier with every step that I take."  
  
"Well, you could've told someone. You want one of us to carry your bag for you?"  
  
Reiko's eyes went wide as she came up with a clever idea. "Yes. That would be fine." Then she quickly picked up her pace and passed Hayato and Sam, stopping at Katherine. The silent blonde then looked down below her right shoulder to see a ten year old girl in a baby blue Sailor Moon t-shirt and dark blue jeans flashing all her teeth in a huge grin.  
  
"You want me to clean your teeth or something?" asked Katherine to Reiko.  
  
"My brother says that since I'm so tired, YOU should carry my backpack for me, since you seem to have such a lesser load than the rest of us."  
  
"Well you can tell your brother, that he can shove that bag up his "no sunshine" area."  
  
Reiko paused in mid-walk puzzled. "No sunshine?" she asked herself with a confused look on her face. She then turned around and began walking towards Hayato. When she was at his side she said, "Hayato, the crazy girl said that you can shove it up your--"  
  
"I heard her! Thank you Reiko!" Hayato said as he snatched the bag from his sister's back and threw it over his own. "There. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Thank youuu!" sung Reiko, flashing her brother that smile that says, "I'm happy but you're not."  
  
Hayato just shook his head and caught up with Samuel, who was busy scarfing down a banana and grapes like a monkey at the zoo. "Hey Sam, someone needs to tell Oscar the Grouch's blonde mother that we might want to stop for a break soon. My shirt's starting to get damp from all this humidity," Hayato said as he adjusted the collar on his gray t-shirt with the japanese symbol of Courage printed in large font on the front of it.  
  
"Yeah. I know what'cha mean," mumbled Sam, who was trying to chew half a mouth full of banana. "Wait a sec. You want ME to tell her?"  
  
"C'mon dude. You can't expect me to tell her after that "no sunshine" crack."  
  
"But hey dude. She called me stupid and ugly. I'm not telling her anything."  
  
"Well someone has to tell her."  
  
The two boys then turned to the front of the group to find Katherine directly in front of their faces, staring at them with glaring green eyes. The boys couldn't say a word. How long had she been right there?  
  
"Oscar the Grouch's mother eh? That's cute. I owe you one Hayamo…" and with an evil grin, she turned around and began walking again.  
  
The only thing that managed to come out of Hayato's mouth was a weak chuckle. Samuel, who finally managed to swallow the banana he'd been chewing on for the past five minutes, patted his best friend on the back and said, "Hey, better you than me buddy."  
  
"Thanks. I feel so much bett—"  
  
There was a loud SNAP that came from somewhere in the jungle. The entire group stopped in their tracks, anticipating another sound. There was a second SNAP followed by a scream. A girl's scream. A teenage girl's scream.  
  
"A damsel in distress…." said Samuel as he rushed through the jungle in the direction of the scream.  
  
"C'mon!" yelled Hayato to Reiko as he grabbed her arm and followed Sam through the foliage.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!!" yelled Katherine trying to catch up to the rest of them.  
  
Hearing her, Reiko yelled out while she and her brother were running, "Hurry up and go faster bro, before Katherine catches us!"  
  
  
  
The thick, tall grass constantly slapped Samuel in the face as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. What am I doing? He thought to himself. He hadn't heard another scream after the first one and even now he was guessing where the scream came from. What if the aliens got her and she's being devoured this very second? What if he can't hear her scream because she ran in the opposite direction? And if she was being attacked, what was he going to do? Use his bazooka? What if this alien was as big as a house? He couldn't fight it. How would he save this damsel in—  
  
A panicked girl about Samuel's age crashed through the four foot high grass and slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Sam hit his head hard on the wet ground. The teen girl was fighting off dizziness as well. When they opened their eyes, they realized that their lips had accidentally met in an awkward looking kiss. When their lips parted they looked into each other eyes for a second. Just a second. Then the girl quickly picked herself off the boy, who had a slight grin on his face, just as Reiko and Hayato finally caught up with them. The girl jumped back, not knowing what to make of the situation. One minute it was just her and her brother. Now these other kids come out of nowhere. Where'd they come from? And that's when it hit her.  
  
"Where's my brother??" asked Megan Kasuno (thirteen years old, long brown hair, wearing a lime green t-shirt, brown jeans, and glasses). She turned around, but her brother was nowhere to be found. "BOBBYYYYY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was such an idiot. She ran off frightened, by the contraption that came out of nowhere, and she didn't even make sure her brother was following her. A moron. That's what she was. She called his name again.  
  
"BOBBYYYYY!"  
  
And again.  
  
"BOBBYYYYYYY!"  
  
Katherine had finally had enough. She grabbed Megan tightly by the arms. "Calm down alright?!! Now, slowly, what's going on?" She tried to sound soothing, but it wasn't helping. Megan was jumping and looking all around as if she were claustrophobic.  
  
"Bobby! Bobby! He was right behind me! I-I-I didn't look to see if he was following me! Oh no…."  
  
"Who is Bobby?!? What's going on!!?"  
  
"He's my little brother. This…this thing popped out of nowhere! Scared me half to death! I ran! I thought he was behind me." Then Megan's eyes went wide. "He's probably still there! He probably didn't even run! I have to go back!"  
  
Hayato jumped in. "Wait…Wait a second. Back to what? What did you see?"  
  
But Megan had already ran back into the jungle. She didn't even hear what Hayato said.  
  
  
  
"What is this? Some sort of game?" asked Bobby Kasuno (nine years old, blonde, wearing a bright orange t-shirt and light blue jeans with a red backpack) to himself. He loved games; especially board games. Like Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippo; and even games where you have to use your body to play like Twister.  
  
But what was in front of him was unlike anything he's seen. He was kneeling in front of a golden platform. Outlining the platform were large objects that looked like eggs. Behind the eggs were multi-colored gizmos that looked like Game-Boys, only smaller and more expensive looking. He was very anxious to try this game out, but he thought he'd better wait for his sister to take a good look at it, without running away as if she were being chased by The Incredible Hulk.  
  
But then again, those small contraptions were starting to look very appealing. He wondered what they were for. Especially the yellow device. Licking his lips, he reached across the platform to touch the object when…  
  
"Bobby Kasuno! Don't you dare touch that thing!"  
  
"Awww sis. You're such a sore," moaned Bobby without even looking at Megan. "I was just looking at it. I wasn't gonna touch it."  
  
"Liar…." Said Megan as she pulled her brother onto his feet away from the platform. As she did, Hayato, Samuel, Katherine and Reiko burst through the foliage and stopped as they gazed at the mysterious object in front of them.  
  
"What the heck is this thing?" asked Reiko loudly.  
  
A huge smile appeared on Samuel's face. "It looks like…an alien transporter! Guys this is our ticket back to Earth! Let's go!!" he exclaimed. When he tried to jump on the platform he felt his jersey being yanked as he flew backwards onto the ground.  
  
Katherine then came to his side. As if she were talking to a baby she said, "No little monkey. You cannot go on the alien contraption. Go find someplace else to poop."  
  
Samuel, with a huge upside-down grin, slowly picked himself up from the ground for the second time in a span of four minutes. "So if it's not a transporter, then what is it?"  
  
"Whose to say it isn't?" said Hayato. "But how do you know it'll send you to Earth? It may send you to Mars, Planet X, or up my nose for all we know."  
  
The entire group looked at the contraption in silence for a little bit. That's when the light went on in Bobby's head.  
  
"Hey! There are six of us now! Now we can play this game!"  
  
"Don't be silly Bobby," said Megan. "It's not a game. Is it?"  
  
"Well just look at it sis. We have six different colored eggs, six different colored gizmos, and six different people. Now we can at least see what this thing does!"  
  
"The kid's got a point. Besides, if it is a transporter, it looks like it needs six people in order to make it work. Let's do it," agreed Samuel.  
  
The others, except Katherine, silently agreed as they all gathered around the machine, with one particular egg and hand-held machine in front of each of them. At that moment, Katherine began bursting into laughter. It came as quite a shock to Reiko, Hayato and Samuel, for they believed that she was incapable of such a thing.  
  
"You guys can't be serious! This is the saddest thing I've ever seen. Do you really expect something to happen just by picking up these eggs? You're more pathetic than I thought!" stated Katherine still laughing as if she were at the circus.  
  
"Hey Katherine," said Hayato. "If you think you're so smart that you can build a spaceship and fly back to Earth, then that's cool. But I think the rest of us want to get back home in time to watch Dragonball Z."  
  
"Darn right!!" exclaimed Bobby.  
  
Katherine's laughter ceased. She slowly walked up to the contraption and stepped behind the last vacant egg. She then gave Hayato the coldest stare she could muster. The black-haired boy made a hard swallow, believing that Katherine was devising a way to run him over with a car as soon as they got back to Earth.  
  
"Okay. Are we all ready?" asked Reiko.  
  
The six children kneeled and wrapped their hands around the egg. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," complained Katherine.  
  
"Alright. On the count of three, pick up your egg…" instructed Hayato.  
  
"1…"  
  
"2…"  
  
"3!!"  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: A short briefing. And then….the War Begins!!!! 


End file.
